Network providers may offer virtual private network (VPN) services to their customers. Using a VPN, a customer may be able to communicate confidential information over a public or shared network, such as the public Internet. A network provider may implement a VPN over a private network using Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS). MPLS is a data carrying protocol that may provide the features of circuit switched networks over a packet switched network in the form of label switched paths (LSPs). MPLS may enable a network to carry many different kinds of traffic, such as Internet protocol (IP) packets, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) cells, and synchronous optical network (SONET) or Ethernet frames.